The present invention relates to seismic supports for vertically mounted elongated bodies and more particularly to a support structure for securing a pendantly suspended body, such as a sump pumping apparatus, against movement.
It is particularly important in comparatively large installations where operating machinery is pendantly suspended with an elongated portion extending down into an area of difficult accessibility, such as an intake sump, a well, a reactor pool, or like excavation, that the elongated portion be secured against any lateral or pendulous movement due to seismic or other disturbances. Such movement, continuously or in the extreme, may damage the machinery by causing misalignment or bending of the shafts or rupturing of conduts. For example, it is imperative that sump pumping apparatus used in circulating the cooling water in nuclear reactor emergency cooling systems be securely mounted to protect against malfunctioning in the event of an earthquake that could cause damaging pendulous movement in the absence of firm support means. On the other hand, such apparatus must be periodically checked and maintained which requires its dismounting and removal from the installation. As a result, the support means must be capable of securely holding the apparatus against movement while installed and yet be readily releasible for removal, and easily connectible for reinstallation, particularly when the apparatus is disposed in areas of difficult accessibility.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for securing pendantly suspended bodies against pendulous movement while facilitating their installation in and removal from comparatively inaccessible areas and particularly to improve upon the supporting means shown in FIG. 1 which is typical of that utilized in the prior art.
The installation and support system of the present invention obviates the need for any accessibility to the lower portion of the apparatus for purposes of installing or removing it in a pool, or sump, or like excavation, and yet provides a secure mounting against any lateral or pendulous movement of the apparatus while suspended in place.